


roommates?

by Girlyemootaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Lemon, Oral Sex, lot's of lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyemootaku/pseuds/Girlyemootaku
Summary: what happens when the hottest boys from school are made to to move in with an unwilling sakura?chaos, dirty, lemony, amazing chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno,

you have been selected to be the home of !.) Neji Hyuga 2.) Shikamaru Nara 3.) Sasuke Uchiha. during the battle with sand, our village lost many during

the battle with sand, our village lost housing areas, and a handful of fellow highschool students, like you will be their homes for the meanwhile. the other high schoolers that will have classmates living with them include ino yamanaka Hinata Hyuga Kiba Inzuka etc.

from : hokaga the 4rth


	2. *CHAPTER 2*

sakura reread the letter for the fifth time, before setting the paper down for it to explode into dust. she was surprised that her sensei was doing this to her. she was only 17 (about to be 18)!!

she was surprised that her sensei was doing this to her. she was only 17 (about to be 18)!!

she knew the other had already read their letters, and she quickly got dressed in a short red dress with black shoes.

she ran on the rooftops to the Hokage office and stormed upstairs.

throwing open the door she found Sasuke already there looking pissed as hell!

" _but why all of us, old hag?!_ "

Sasuke noticed her silent, furious presence in the room.

" ah sakura-san, good morning, take a seat as we wait for the others." Tsunade's voice was calm.....way to calm.

in a matter of seconds, naruto, ino, choji, Neji, and a half asleep Shikamaru.

the office was thrown into a yelling mess which soon ended when Tsunade slammed her fists on the table.

"DON'T QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT ALLRIGGHT?!!? JUST SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT, YOUR EITHER GOING TO HAVE THEM MOVIE IN WITH YOU OR YOU'RE MOVING INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!!.... _now,_ naruto, choji, you are to move in with ino yamanaka."

"ALRIGHT INO!" choji went and stood beside her while eating his potato chips.

"yeah, ino-san?" naruto sighed and walked grumbling over to a steaming ino.

"WHAT?!!?" ino had a small tantrum while Tsunade continued.

"ANBU jonin Neji Hyuga, Anbu jonin Sasuke Uchiha, and ANBU captain Shikamaru Nara, you are to move into sakura -san's house."

said three ninjas's stayed silent before looking at a stunned sakura.

she had filed out since she was younger, her chest had grown bigger, her hips were just wide enough and her legs were to die for.

Sasuke had come back four years ago, even stronger than before, naruto had improved as well and was well into his training for becoming Hokage.

Neji had grown taller, his shoulders broad and his skin slightly tanned, and Shikamaru, had grown so much it was almost hard to compare him to the younger genius he once was.

his intelligence was matched by no ninja under the age of 100, and his stunning face only added to the factor that made women want him, however, all four of these men refused the many confessions of love.

sakura haven gotten over Sasuke when she turned 13, was good friends with Sasuke-chan and naruto-chan. 

Neji and Shikamaru, she didn't know all that well.

she would soon though.

sakura nodded her head and stared down at her feet as she thought of all that needed to be done before they moved in.

"good. now. there will be four days before the move, in which kakashi hatake - sakura's adopted father- will assist you with for the move of the anbu. ino, your parents will help naruto and choji move."

now that thats settled, shikamaru, there is an urgent missin in suna, it will take your two days to complete, rock-lee will inform you of what is to be done. DISMISSED."

Sakura bowed and walked out, following the others, they all stopped outside the building.

sakura bowed slithgly to neji, sasuke, and shikamaru, and of course naruto and quick;y turned in the direction of her house when they returned the bow.

arriving home, she immediantly began cleaning for the next four hours before she took a break and sat down.

she thought about how hot these guys were, and she began liking the idea more.

but thwy were also loud in school, the big guys who didn't listen to anyone.

they were all auper tall too!

sakura was a very petite person, and couldn't reach high things well, so she knew that they could help her.

tsunade had said that they were to all live together instead of sakura hosting them, for them to all bring home income, buy food and cook, or however they arranged it.

it wasn't long before kakashi had showed up.

after her parents died, kakashi adopted sakura, as she was just 10, though kept it on low cover instead of bragging to everyone about his first child.

he truly loved his little girl, and she loved her father.

"sakura, i'm sure they will take care of you as you will for them. just don't do anything.......you don't want to do."

"what like im going to be seducted by the most seductive men i know?" sakura thought with a sigh.

this was going to be hard.

 


End file.
